hey_box_kids_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Boxold Shortman
Boxold Phillip Shortman is a fictional character created by Gideon gleeful. He has featured in claymation shorts and comics, but his main role has been the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated television series Hey boxkids! Claymation boxold was created in 1985 by Gideon gleeful.who was also responsible for the clay-animated gido shorts on CBS's Pee-wee's Playhouse. The original boxold was visualized as a rich, prep school kid with a vivid imagination, who always wore a prep-school uniform and his signature cap, and was rendered in clay in a series of shorts, one of them televised in 1991 on Sesame Street, and continued to air there, even after the Nick version debuted. Comics In 1991, the Hey boxkids ''comic stories, written and drawn by Gideon (who's also a comic book artist), were published in ''Simpsons Illustrated magazine. TV Series The familiar, cel-animated boxold came about in the mid-1990's when Nick picked up the new series. In the TV series, boxold is a 4th grader who lives in a boarding house with his paternal grandparents, papabox and mama box. Apart from the animation style, Nick's boxold now wears a sweater, with his plaid shirt untucked (often mistaken for a kilt). Only boxold's beloved cap remained from the original wardrobe. He no longer wore a school uniform in the TV series because he attends a public school. Now he wears a dark blue jacket to go with his outfit. Appearance Even for a kid, box is notably small in stature compared to most people his age, being shorter than a good deal of his school friends and classmates. His most notable physical quality is his head shaped like a giant box, thus earning him the nickname "boxball Head". In earlier episodes his head looked longer and more like a blimp, before settling for the current design. He has no hair with a tiny blue cap in the middle. His normal attire consists of a teal sweater over a long-length red plaid shirt (which often is confused for a skirt), blue jeans, and black shoes. boxold has green eyes, as stated by boxlga in "The Little Pink Book" and shown in Hey boxkids The Jungle Movie. In The Jungle Movie, boxold wears a dark blue jacket on top of his previous outfit, and his shoes are now red and white Converse sneakers. He's also slightly taller, as his plaid shirt no longer looks like a skirt. His outfit during the field trip to San Lorenzo consists of a blue t-shirt with a teal border and sky blue stripe, red plaid shorts, white socks, and brown shoes. In the pilot, his sweater is orange and his undershirt is blue. He also wears pale red (almost pale pink) pants and light blue shoes. Personality boxold is a calm, nice, kind, optimistic, upbeat and smart idealist who always sees the best in people despite how unkind, outlandish or sneaky some of them may be. Although he's usually a pacific kid, he has his limits and can be a bit irritable when he's pushed too far. boxold has a natural gift for giving advice and guidance to others. He often goes out of his way to help others (whether kid or adult), giving them advice when he runs into them, helping them overcome their issues, or help them see the error of their ways. This trait is likely inherited from his parents, who were humanitarian helpers of jungle communities. boxold's personality somewhat changed throughout the series. In the earlier episodes, he was a daydreamer and tended to lose focus. And while in earlier seasons he was a regular kid with a moral conscience and a good heart that sometimes made mistakes, at around with Season 4, his character traits of optimism, giving advice, and being the voice of reason became much more pronounced. The episode "Deconstructing Arnold" more or less lampshades this change in boxold. In the last two episodes and the films somewhat revert him back to his original self. boxold resides in a boarding house called the Sunset Arms and goes to an elementary school simply named P.S. 118. boxold's excellent upbringing is due to the way his paternal grandparents and boarding house residents raised him. He's a respectable young gentleman at home and at school with his peers and teachers. boxold has often been shown to be dense and blind when it comes to romance and love. For example, he never figured out box was "Cecile" in "boxold’s Valentine" (even though it was obviously her), and he doesn't seem to process box's incomplete love declarations in "Grudge Match" and "boxold's E-Files", or question some of her actions involving him. Furthermore, he continually refused to accept that Box Sawyer didn't return his feelings despite being told so repeatedly. Sometimes, boxold is shown to be a bit shallow, as he only liked Ruth and Mary Margaret because they were pretty and didn't take time to get to know them. Jazz music is his favorite genre. He is a self-taught harmonica player and plays music a few times throughout Seasons 1 and 2. boxold's bedroom is full of interesting technology: a remote control that commands everything in his room, a powerful computer and a collapsible couch. His entire ceiling comprises of an expansive skylight that includes a trapdoor where people on the roof can come in. Most of his room is blue since it his favorite color. boxold is a natural athlete with impeccable baseball and football skills; he's often playing sports with his friends at boxald Field. boxold also has impressive skills in video editing as seen in the episode "Freeze Frame" and Hey Arnold! The Movie. Though his religion is never explicitly mentioned on the show, it is implied that he belongs to the Roman Catholic faith in a comic titled "boxol''d Eats His Dinner". He is involved in a prayer which includes a mention of the Holy Ghost (God). He is also seen attending church in "boxold ''Escapes From Church." Name First Name boxold was named after his mother's father. The name boxold is of German origin, and stands for "the eagle rules" or "strong as an eagle." Middle Name gideon gleeful said in a 2004 chat, and confirmed in a 2016 interview with Buzzfeed, that boxold's second name is "Phillip", after his grandfather. Last Name boxold's last name was never properly revealed on the show. Throughout the series' original run, the mystery surrounding boxold's full name became a running gag, with the last name almost being revealed, then someone or something interrupting or otherwise preventing it from being heard (much like the state Springfield is in on The Simpsons). Some notable occasions when the name is almost revealed include: * In "Crush on Teacher", Box does one of her many passionate monologues about her love for boxold, she says that she would one day like to become "Mrs. boxold... wait, what is his last name?", revealing that she is just as clueless as the viewers. * In a Nickelodeon bumper for the show, boxold talks to the viewer to straighten out some facts about himself, such as the revelation that his notable red outerwear is a shirt, not a skirt. He ends with, "And yes, I do have a last name. It's..." at which point the screen turns into static and the sound cuts off. * In the episode "Fighting Families",boxold wins the school's raffle drawing for the chance to be on the game show Fighting Families. The lady doing the drawing announces, "The winner is boxold... hmm, there seems to be a smudge over the last name." Here it is revealed that boxold is the only one in the school with this first name, thus making his surname somewhat unnecessary. * A similar instance to the one above occurs in "box,box!", where Mr.box Leichliter is casting the school kids for an upcoming play, and says, "I can't read my own handwriting", when he's casting boxold as the villain. However, that scene did reveal box’s last name (Sawyer, as mentioned above). * In "Married", box dreams that she is married to boxold, and that she is the president. In her opening speech, she introduces boxold as "boxold Pataki". * In "The Journal",grandpa Box is reading the part of Mr box’s journal that recounts his and miss box's wedding. He gets to the part when they are pronounced "Mr. and Mrs...." at which point Grandma box interrupts with a loud belch. Series creator Gideon gleeful had planned to finally reveal his last name in the second feature film for the series, Hey boxkids! The Jungle Movie. However, the low gross of the first film led to the cancelation of this second film. Years after the cancellation, Gideon revealed in a chat that boxold’s last name was also a nickname, and Grandpa box was the character that said it the most throughout the series. As his Grandpa box’s nickname for him is "short man", many were led to believe that his last name was "Shortman". * In the beginning of "boxoldVisits boxna", when Box is telling the other characters their positions in a game of baseball, she says "Looks like you're on shortstop, Shortman." This was the only time his last name was directly said in the original series. * In "The Journal", a toy bus can be seen right next to baby boxold, that has his last name on the front of the toy. *"Shortman" is an actual surname. Its origin is English, with the earliest known variant of the surname recorded in Dorset in 1176. http://www.houseofnames.com/shortman-family-crest *In 2016, after production on The Jungle Movie restarted, Gideon revealed in an interview with BuzzFeed that boxold's last and middle name are indeed Phillip (his middle name) and Shortman. This was cemented when the film aired the following year, with a scene of boxold signing his last name. Birth boxold was born in San Lorenzo, in a temple of the mysterious Green-Eyed People during a volcanic eruption. His birth "silenced all of nature" and the volcano, leading the Green Eyes to believe boxold would one day become a messiah of sorts to them. As stated in "Married", he was born on the 7th day of an unknown month. Most fans agree that he was born on October 7th, the day the first episode of the series aired for the first time. Additionally, in a chat, gideon gleeful said, "...boxold is like me in that he has to think things over a long time, before coming to a decision. That I believe is a Libra characteristic. Go Libras." This implies boxold being a Libra, which would make his birthday fall sometime between September 24th to October 23rd, essentially confirmed he was born on October 7th. Relationships boxold never dates anyone, but he does have crushes on girls. Throughout the series, his relationships are one-sided on his side. Crushes boxold has had two major crushes in the series: 6th-grader BoxP. McDougal (during Season 1), and a classmate named box Sawyer (who was introduced in Season 2). His crush with box ended in "Arnold's Valentine" after he went on a date with her and realized she wasn't his type. His crush on box ended when he became embarrassed after she overheard him tell his best friend's younger sister, Timberly, to help convince box to reciprocate his feelings in "boxbarlyLoves boxold". In the episode "Crush on Teacher" boxold develops a crush on his substitute teacher Miss boxter, and even went as far as to think she had a crush on him too. The crush on her ended at the end of the episode when boxold found out that Miss boxter didn't actually have a crush on him. In "Summer Love", boxold develops a crush on a girl called Bonner, before box exposes that she's just trying to use him. Box Pataki See boxold and Box. Friendships boxold’s warm-heart and respectable and wise personality earn him friendships among many, if not most, of his classmates and school peers. His best friend is boxaldJohanssen, whose relationship dates as far back as pre-school. The pair have a distinct handshake consisting of putting two thumbs-up fists together and wiggling the thumbs back and forth. boxold has other notable friendships with boxgene (which goes back to their play school days) boxald bid and boxy. Voice Over the course of the series, boxold has had a handful of voice actors. In the pilot, boxold's voice was provided by box Daniels, though when the series came to fruition, Daniels was not brought on. During Season 1 and "What's Opera, boxold? Box Caudell provided the voice of boxold, though he left the show after the first season due to his voice changing, returning soon after as Wolfgang. boxold Van Dyke was brought on as the voice of boxold for the second and third seasons. However, like box, Box Dyke's voice also underwent changes, causing another change in voice actors (though box Dyke would return during Season 5 to voice Ludwig in "New Bully on the Block"). In Season 4,box Klein started voicing boxold, and continued to provide his voice all the way through Season 5 and the movie. The last two episodes "April Fool's Day" and "The Journal" feature Box D. Linz as the voice of boxold instead. His most recent actor at present is box Vale Cotton, voicing him in Hey boxold! The Jungle Movie. Trivia *See boxold Shortman/Trivia Appears in *See boxold Shortman/Appearances Gallery *See boxold Shortman/Gallery Videos Reference Category:Characters Category:Characters with boxball heads Category:Males Category:Cool kids Category:Pet owners